


The Relevance of Goodness [podfic]

by fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler), hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One friend offers him safety, the other believes him dead. At the end of the day Victor Trevor begins to understand Sherlock Holmes’ decision. Hiatus fic. (Can be read as friendship or pre-slash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relevance of Goodness [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Relevance of Goodness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15179) by mainecoon76. 



> Recorded for the author; all my gratitude for a wonderfully touching story. My deepest thanks also to [**fire_juggler**](http://fire_juggler.dreamwidth.org/) for the gorgeous cover art, the beta-listening, and the constant encouragement.

  
**Length - 0:15:21**  


  
_Download at Dropbox:_ [**mp3 (5.7 MB)**](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/42570176/Relevance%20of%20Goodness%20reveal.mp3) | [**m4b (7.8 MB)**](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/42570176/relevance_of_goodness_reveal.m4b)

_Download at Audiofic Archive:_ [**mp3 (5.8 MB)**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/relevance-of-goodness) | [**m4b (8 MB)**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/relevance-of-goodness-audiobook)  



End file.
